The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's Movie spoof of 2003 Disney sequel film "The Jungle Book 2". Coming to Youtube on August 31, 2019. Cast *Mowgli - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Baloo - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) *Bagheera - Francis (Felidae) *Dug as Himself *Colonel Hathi - Manny (Ice Age) *Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Shere Khan - Claudandus (Felidae) *Shanti - Jenny (Oliver and Company) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Boris (Balto), Zazu (The Lion King), Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) and Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Lucky - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Flunkey - Abu (Aladdin) *Hathi, Jr. - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump movie) *The Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age 2) *Ranjan - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mowgli & Ranjan's Father - Esmeralda & Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Shanti's mother - Anna (Frozen) *The Villagers - Themselves *The Anicent Ruin Animals - Various Animals Scenes * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 1 - Opening/Shadow Play * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 2 - You Can Take the Boy Out of the Junglet... * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 3 - "Jungle Rhytm" * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 4 - Missing Christopher * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 5 - Claudandus * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 6 - The Bare Necessities * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 7 - Into the Jungle * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 8 - Retreat! * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 9 - This is the Life * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 10 - Scuttle * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 11 - "W-I-LD" * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 12 - Finding Christopher * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 13 - Run¡ * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 14 - The Ruins * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 15 - Back to Elmore/Yeah, Man! * The Mammal Book 2 (2003) Part 16 - End Credits Movie Used * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * The Tigger Movie * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Piglet's Big Movie * Pooh's Heffalump movie * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Bartok the Magnificent * Felidae (1994) * UP * Ice Age * Ice Age II: The Meltdown * Ice Age III: The Dawn of The Dinosaurs * Ice Age IV: The Continental Drift * Ice Age V: Collision Course * The Penguins of Madagascar * Oliver and Company * Balto * Balto 2 * Balto 3 * The Lion King * The Lion King 2 * The Lion King 3 * The Lion Guard * The Secret of NIHM * The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to The Rescue * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * Aladdin * Aladdin 2 * Aladdin 3 * Aladdin (TV Series) * The Rescuers Down Under * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 * Frozen * Frozen Fever Gallery Christopher-robin-winnie-the-pooh-7.74.jpg|Christopher Robin as Mowgli Francis-felidae-4.19.jpg|Francis as Bagheera Zozi.jpg|Zozi as Baloo Dug-up.jpg|Dug as Himself Cha Manny.png|Manny as Colonel Hathi Savio-Screencaps-savio-the-snake-22344716-636-478.png|Savio as Kaa Claudandus-0.jpg|Claudandus as Shere Khan Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Shanti Boris.jpg|Boris Zazu by twixie09-d5x6803.png|Zazu Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg|and Master Crane as Buzzie,Flaps,Ziggy and Dizzie Scuttle and a piep.jpg|Scuttle as Lucky Mr Abu transparent.png|Abu as Flunkie Monkey CodyandMarahute-01.jpg|Cody as Ranjan Phoebus 108.png|Phoebus and Esmeralda as Ranjan's Parents Frozen-disneyscreencaps-end-Anna.jpg|Anna as Shanti's Mother jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps_com-1448.jpg|The Villagers as Themselves Cant-Wait-To-Be-King-10.jpg|Various Animals as The Anicent Ruin Animals See Also *The Mammal Book (1967) (Preceded) Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book 2 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Category:The Jungle Book Picture Category:The Jungle Book 2 Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale